stormwind_courts_moon_guardfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormwind Rules of Evidence
The Stormwind Rules of Evidence '''are the rules set forth for all trials in the Kingdom of Stormwind's courts. The Rules are established and amended by the Justices of the courts. Necessary Disclaimer '''Note: ''These rules are intended to help establish the proper flow and procedure for an RP trial of criminal matters. They exist for the purpose of smoothing the way for a good courtroom story by creating a clear and orderly process. Barristers and magistrates operating within the Courts of Law and Equity are expected to uphold these rules and operate by them.'' Rules Article I. General Provisions. * Rule 101. Scope; Definitions * Rule 102. Purpose. * Rule 103. Rulings on Evidence * Rule 104. Limiting Scope of Evidence * Rule 105. Complete Document Doctrine Article II. Judicial Notice. * Rule 201. Judicial Notice Article III. (Reserved) Article IV. Relevance and Its Limits. * Rule 401. Relevance * Rule 402. Admissibility Based Upon Relevance * Rule 403. Excluding Relevant Evidence * Rule 404. (Reserved) * Rule 405. Character Evidence and Evidence of Past Crimes * Rule 406. Habit and Routine Practice * Rule 407. Liability Insurance * Rule 408. Negotiations * Rule 409. Subsequent Remedial Measures Article V. Privilege. * Rule 501. Privilege in General. * Rule 502. Applicability of Privilege. Article VI. Witnesses. * Rule 601. Competency. * Rule 602. Personal Knowledge. * Rule 603. Oath or Affirmation to Testify Truthfully; Interpreters * Rule 604. Impeaching a Witness. * Rule 605. Impeaching Witness’s Character for Truthfulness. * Rule 606. Impeachment by Evidence of Prior Conviction. * Rule 607. Religious Beliefs or Opinions. * Rule 608. Mode and Order of Examining Witnesses. * Rule 609. Witness’s Prior Statement. * Rule 610. Excluding Witnesses. Article VII. Expert Testimony. * Rule 701. Lay Witnesses and Opinion Testimony. * Rule 702. Testimony by Expert Witnesses. * Rule 703. Bases of an Expert. * Rule 704. Opinion on an Ultimate Issue. * Rule 705. Disclosing Facts or Data Underlying an Expert. Article VIII. Hearsay. * Rule 801. Definitions That Apply to This Article. * Rule 802. Statements That Are Not Hearsay. * Rule 803. The Rule Against Hearsay. * Rule 804. Exceptions to the Rule Against Hearsay. * Rule 805. Exceptions to the Rule for Unavailable Declarant. * Rule 806. Hearsay Within Hearsay. * Rule 807. Attacking and Supporting the Declarant. Article IX. Authentication of Evidence. * Rule 901. Authenticating or Identifying Evidence. * Rule 902. Subscribing Witness Article X. Contents of Writings, Recordings, and Images. * Rule 1001. Definitions that Apply to This Article. * Rule 1002. Requirement of the Original. * Rule 1003. Summaries to Prove Content. * Rule 1004. Testimony or Statement of Adverse Party to Prove Content. Acknowledgments These Rules of Evidence are based upon the Federal Rules of Evidence of the United States of America. They were altered for use in this setting and compiled by the joint effort of Arranax and Jeremaias. These rules are not intended to be used to obstruct the smooth and entertaining flow of roleplay. They are intended to help prevent IC courts from having to reinvent the wheel and therefore turning out inconsistent and unfair verdicts and sentences, and to give all roleplayers a concrete picture of what they may expect from law-enforcement and criminal roleplay within the Courts of Law and Equity. The rules are subject to amendment by the decisions of the Chief Justice. Amendments will be published to an updates page (to be designated), and edits will be made accordingly to the above rule pages. Category:Court Rules Category:Rules of Evidence